


Soul Meets Body

by GUROGAN



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angel!Patrick, Happy Ending, Just kidding!, M/M, Suicide, angel!Shoma, angel!Yuzuru, no happy ending sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-05-06 02:46:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14632470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GUROGAN/pseuds/GUROGAN
Summary: On the hottest night of year, Javier doesn't know whether it's the heat or the alcohol messing with him, but there's something strangely angelic about the stranger he rescues from a pond.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Another AU because I'm still not a good enough writer to actually write figure skating related fics lol.
> 
> So, this has been floating around my head for a while and it was kind of distracting me from my other fic so I had to sit down and write it.
> 
> Get ready for a feels trip guys!

"Come on! Quit being an old man, Fernandez!" Javier sighed, bringing his forefinger and thumb up to the bridge of his nose in an effort to stop the oncoming headache he could feel blossoming just from his best friend's constant begging and nagging.

"Raya, I told you, Brian wants these reports in by the end of the night!" The older Spaniard replied, typing at his laptop while trying to fend off Javier Raya's fingers poking his side like a pouty child.

"Please! I need emotional support!" Raya wailed, his incessant cries over the top and unlike his normal day to day professional behavior.

"It's seriously just another company meet up." Fernandez snarked, unwilling to let his friend distract him any longer since he was nearly halfway through the sales reports that Brian had guiltily asked him to look over.

"He's going to be there! Come on, Javi, just do me this one favor, please!" Javier rolled his eyes, already knowing who 'he' was. Javier had been privy to Raya and his ex boyfriend's particularly messy break up and although he was somewhat smug in the fact that his prediction of Raya dating someone from work wasn't exactly the best idea ever, he still felt bad for his lovelorn friend.

"Take half of these reports and I'll go to the stupid party." The annoyed Spanish man replied, he was weak to his friend's distress and if he had to suck it up and go to the company party just so Raya would be comfortable, then so be it.

"Thank you Javi! God, what did I do to deserve you?" Raya said cheekily, blowing his friend a kiss before taking half of the unfinished reports and disappearing back to his cubicle across the room.

Javier sighed in relief and went straight back to typing in information. Even though his boss, the famed business and financial consultant Brian Orser, was generally a pleasant and empathetic man, he could be a bit scary when his expectations or deadlines weren't met.

After finishing up his half of the reports, Javier quickly checked up on Raya and was satisfied to see that the younger man was also finished and was merely clicking around on his browser boredly, awaiting the end of the work day which was just thirty minutes away.

"I'll tell him we're done." Javier said, taking the reports to Orser's office and announcing that the information was entered into the company's database and the figures were about as Brian predicted; a steady increase in sales and stocks ever since Orser and his team were contracted to work with the company in the wake of the Department Head of Sales going on leave about two months prior.

"Great, if we keep on at this rate maybe they'll hire us on permanently." Brian half-joked as he looked over the information on his own desktop. Javier managed a half-smile, although the thought of staying in Sendai wasn't unappealing, he missed the easy life Toronto afforded him. At least in Toronto he could communicate a lot more easily and not have to rely on thumbing through an English to Japanese dictionary any time he wanted something to eat or ask for directions.

"You guys can go ahead and go home if there's not anything else that's pressing." Brian said with a smile and dismissed them, Javier stopped by Raya's cubicle to let him know and soon both men were headed to the Izakaya that usually hosted the company parties.

"Don't worry, I heard from Satoko in marketing that Miki is going to come too." Raya elbowed Javier and winked as they entered into the small restaurant. Javier playfully rolled his eyes but smiled nonetheless, he had noticed Miki on his first day on the job and he couldn't help but yearn to be near her.

"Like I'll be able to talk to her anyway, I'm going to be defending your honor for the whole night." Javier snickered, which earned him a weak punch on the arm from Raya.

Fate seemed to be on the Spanish man's side that night as he ended up seated right next to Miki and her friends Kaori and Satoko. The Japanese women giggled with each other and spoke rapidly, pointedly looking at Javier and blushing. Kaori nudged Miki incessantly while the older woman laughed into her cup of sake.

"The girls want to know if you're single." Miki turned to him with a grin and a blush that Javier chalked up to the alcohol.

"I'm sure they would be happy to hear that I'm a free agent." Javier chuckled while trying to ignore his best friend who was currently hanging off of him drunkenly only after three cups of rice wine.

"Keep telling yourself that," Miki snorted, but the Spanish found it more endearing than unladylike.

"I'm Ando Miki, I know you're one of the contracted workers but I don't think I ever caught your name." She said, bowing her head slightly.

"I'm Javier Fernandez, nice to meet you." He charmingly tapped his stein of beer against her cup of sake. 

XxX

The stars were mere pinpricks in Yuzuru's peripheral vision as he pumped his grand white wings, invisible to the humans bustling down below him. He propelled himself as fast as he could, his muscles straining and the wind whistling in his ears and stinging his eyes.

'Just...a little...farther' he thought in desperation as he struggled towards his target. Finally, Yuzuru breathed out in relief, he could see her apartment building in the distance.

However, his relief was shortlived as he felt a crippling pain envelop his body, momentarily paralyzing his wings and sending him spiraling down to the ground until he could feebly get them to work again. His eyes, which had been slammed shut due to the pain, shot open and his mouth opened in a silent scream as he saw what was happening.

He saw her, the wind ruffling her dress violently as she swung one leg over the edge of the balcony before pausing for just a split moment. In that one moment, Yuzuru felt hope blossoming in his chest with the one thought of 'I can still reach her!', he doubled in his efforts of getting to her, but with each flap of his wings, he seemed to be slower than before.

"Don't!" Yuzuru screeched, the sound of his voice halting the very wind itself and commanding silence. Yet, he was too late. The woman had swung her other leg and jumped, her body was now gravity's property until it finally rested on the ground, crumpled and gushing blood.

The angel felt as if his very soul was being ripped out of him, the pain was too much for him to endure and his wings locked up and he plummeted into the human world like a meteor falling from space.

XxX

Javier staggered this way and that, his steps unsure and his body feeling relaxed. Despite his tipsy demeanor, there was a large smile plastered onto his face from the night's events. Miki had given him her number and agreed to meet up sometime outside of work, permitting her young daughter's schedule of course. Javier found his chest feeling light at that, although he had never dated a woman with a child before, he was excited at the prospect of it.

Maybe they could end up as one happy family one day? One could only hope, he thought with a stupid grin.

"Sir, you'll need to go a different way." Javier cocked his head before telling the police officer that he couldn't understand Japanese. The officer nodded and repeated his message sternly in English. The Spaniard looked over the Japanese man's shoulder and saw several police cars blocking the road and an ambulance with its lights peculiarly off.

He shrugged and took the officer's advice to go the other way even though a change in route would probably be a lot longer than what his tipsy body could handle.

Instead, he decided to cut through the park with a vending machine and try to sober up with a coffee. He walked a bit down the adjacent road and entered into the seemingly desolate park, meanwhile enjoying the reflection of the moonlight in the small glistening pond.

Once he got his can of black coffee from the vending machine, Javier made his way to the bench that was situated beside the quaint and stagnant pond. He let himself relax and sipped his drink between checking his social media and work emails. Without really paying attention, the Spanish man flicked his eyes to watch the pond and nearly dropped his coffee in fright.

Emerging from the once still water, a human-like figure staggered forward and collapsed on the bank, it's body making a dull thud and unmoving.

Javier immediately sprung into action; pocketing his phone and putting his drink down, he rushed to the figure and pulled them away from the bank and to the bench. Even though the night was hot, Javier took off his work blazer and wrapped it around the shivering body.

"Are you okay?" Javier asked in Japanese, wincing at his pronunciation, but putting it out of his mind as the well-being of this mysteriously light person was more important.

"Help." The body said feebly before going silent once again.

"Hospital?" Javier asked, shaking the person lightly in an attempt to rouse them, but not hard enough to do any damage.

"No." It whispered. Javier bit his lip and picked up the person in his arms, only thinking of taking it somewhere warm with medical supplies that wasn't a hospital. With his mind made up, he carried the unknown person to his apartment since it was closer than anywhere else he could think of.

XxX

The walk to his apartment was quick, as the person in his arms was inhumanly light. Javier wondered if the person was homeless and had fallen into the pond on a drunken accident. It wasn't entirely unheard of, but whether homeless or not, Javier knew he had to help.

Once inside, he placed the still shivering body on the couch before fetching a warm rag, the first aid kit, and a new set of sleeping clothes that would undoubtedly be too big. Once he had his supplies, he placed them on the floor beside the couch and removed the now soaking blazer.

He bit back a gasp of surprise once he got a good look of the person now laying prone in his apartment. Without the darkness obscuring his features, Javier could see how young the poor boy looked. He had to be eighteen at the youngest, Javier's stomach lurched, maybe even younger. The Spaniard wondered with a slight frustration on why this boy was out so late. He should be home with his parents, not nearly drowning to death in a local pond.

Maybe that's why the police were blocking off the road Javier normally used to get home? The boy had probably ran away from home and the police were searching for him. Hopefully, no one would think Javier had kidnapped the boy.

Javier scowled at that thought and began mentally rehearsing his alibi just in case.

In the meanwhile, the Spanish man brushed back the teenager's impossibly inky black hair, which was so ebony that even the light did not reflect on it, and placed the warm rag upon his forehead.

The boy groaned, seemingly appreciative of the warmth now pressing against his brow bone. His eyes fluttered open, blinking up at Javier almost owlishly. The Spaniard stifled a surprised cry, the boy's pupils were ringed unnaturally silver.

The boy sat up, the drenched white robe he had been wearing was leaving nothing to the imagination and Javier had to turn his head in an effort to preserve some form of modesty for the poor boy.

"Here." Javier handed the clothes to the boy and pointed to the bathroom door. The boy cocked his head before divesting himself of his soaking robe without paying any mind to Javier's red face.

Even though he tried his best to not look, the boy's skin was flawless. Not even a beauty mark nor scar to be seen on his milky white skin, so tantalizing that Javier couldn't not gawk. He stood up, inadvertently showing off the cinched waist that rivaled any woman Javier had ever seen. The teenager's thighs gave away the illusion of even curvier hips and led to hairless legs that Javier found himself fantasizing about.

He shook his head in a weak attempt to expel those perverted thoughts. It didn't make sense, he chided himself, he was just daydreaming about Miki and a family only hours prior, but now he was thinking about slamming the young man against the wall and fucking him until he couldn't scream anymore.

All too soon and yet not soon enough, the boy was completely dressed and sitting confusedly on the floor with the rag in his hands.

"How did you fall into the pond?" Javier asked in English, hoping by some miracle the boy could understand.

"I just fell." He replied, not bothering to look up at Javier and instead twisting the fabric in his hands nervously.

"You're not a runaway are you? If you are, I can take you home or to the police." The boy shook his head.

"No. I'll go when robe is dry." He nodded to the sopping mess of a garment plopped beside him.

"I'll hang it on the balcony." Javier gingerly took it into his hands and slide the glass door open before hanging the white robe on the laundry wire. He tilted his head curiously as he felt the fabric of the spotless robe, it wasn't like anything he had ever felt before. It was soft but strong, luxurious yet somehow modest.

"You didn't escape a cult or something, right?" Javier asked, only half serious although a plain white robe wasn't something young men usually wore in Sendai. He may be a foreigner, but even that was a no brainer.

The boy merely shook his head and hugged his knees to his chest, his face blank but his brows were scrunched in underlying worry. Javier sighed, he couldn't help but feel a little bad for the boy. He looked lost and purposeless.

"Well, in any case, you might as well stay here for the night. Even though it's pretty hot outside, your clothes probably won't be dry until the morning." The Spanish man clapped his hands together and busied himself with preparing the couch for his unplanned visitor.

"Thank you." The young man murmured.

"You're welcome. I'm Javier, but you can call me Javi. What's your name?" Javier asked, unsure of whether or not he would actually got an answer from the mysterious young man.

"Yuzuru." The Spaniard nodded and sat with the teenager in mutual silence for a long while before retiring to his bedroom with a quick goodnight.

Yuzuru laid on the couch, turning this way and that before giving up on sleep and quietly slipping out to the balcony. He took in the cityscape of Sendai while his fingers traced patterns on the metal railing. The angel closed his eyes, cringing as he remembered what had happened earlier that night.

He had not only failed in his guardian angel duties, but he had failed big time.

"Yuzuru." A voice called out to him, calm yet discomforting to the melancholic angel.

"Shoma." Yuzuru acknowledged, shielding his eyes as the shimmering angel manifested before him, his feet refusing to touch the balcony floor.

"I heard what happened to Kanako. I'm sorry." Even through the deadpan tone, Yuzuru could tell that Shoma was being sincere.

"It's something I couldn't have forsaw," the black haired angel sighed, already knowing what the shorter angel was going to say.

"Do you wish for me to accompany you to see Kikuchi?" Shoma asked earnestly, floating forward and grasping Yuzuru's hands before wrenching them away as if he were burned.

"Yuzu..." The shorter angel whimpered, his eyes filling with crystal tears.

"...When Kanako died...I lost consciousness and fell. My body made full contact into the human world and-"

"What touches the Mortal Realm is forever a part of it..." Shoma finished for him.

"You're...You're never coming back." Despondent and devastated, Yuzuru looked away from his heartbroken friend.

"It's not like I have much time anyway," the taller angel said bitterly.

"Kikuchi can do something! I'll bring him here and he can fix this!" Yuzuru shook his head sadly.

"Kikuchi is powerful, but I doubt he can bend the rules of our reality." Shoma floated forward as if he were about to grab Yuzuru by his shoulders, but immediately thought better of it.

"I see." He said, averting his eyes and worrying his bottom lip between his teeth.

"Then, let me stay with you until you die! Please, that's the least I can do for you!" Yuzuru sent him a mournful look but shook his head once more.

"Your purpose in this existence isn't to stay with me in my last moments. You have a duty to protect Keiji. What you can do for me is to live your life how it was meant to be lived; to protect your most precious person in this world." Shoma bowed his head, his thin frame wracked with sobs and holy tears dripping down cherubic cheeks.

"You're my most precious person, Yuzuru." Yuzuru yearned to envelop his friend into a tight hug, but knew better. The purest beings in existence, angels, were not meant to be a part of the human world. Their bodies could not physical handle the strain and their spirit was immediately tainted once their body made contact with the earth. It was a harsh reality that the dark haired angel was ready to face.

"I can't be that to you, Shoma." It was the truth and Yuzuru wasn't going to apologize for it.

"I know." The admission was tired, as if the shorter angel had known it all along.

"Maybe you should return to Keiji, who knows what the man is getting up to without you there to protect him." Yuzuru tried to be light hearted, but he could tell it fell flat, as the shorter angel kept looking at him like he was waiting for Yuzuru to fall over dead at any moment.

"I will check up on you in three days time." Shoma said before fading away in a shimmering explosion of light.

Yuzuru was met with a warm breeze and the chirping of cicadas. With a sigh, he shuffled back into the suddenly stuffy apartment and closed his eyes, feigning sleep until he heard the tell tale signs of Javier waking up.

By then, the sun was peeking through the Venetian blinds and nearly blinding the poor angel. He sat up, ruffling his black hair and rubbing at his eyes. He wondered idly how humans did this everyday, sleeping seemed like such a waste of time.

"Good morning," Javier yawned as he entered into the living room. Yuzuru returned the greeting, subdued and stiff.

"I'll make breakfast, help yourself to some coffee." The Spaniard said before padding into the kitchen. Soon, Yuzuru could hear the sounds of clacking metal pans and the sizzle of what he guessed was human food.

In no time at all, Javier entered into the living room carrying two plates with eggs and bacon. He placed them onto the coffee table before going back to the kitchen to fetch some utensils and came back with not only two forks but two cups of a steaming black liquid.

"I don't really keep chopsticks, I'm more partial to forks." Javier said apologetically while handing Yuzuru his fork. Yuzuru took it, examining the weird object for a second before mimicking Javier and spearing a piece of fluffy egg on the prongs and popping it into his mouth.

Yuzuru chewed it while schooling his face into a blank expression. He had never eaten anything before, especially human food. Angels had no need for sustenance, as their main goal for existence was to protect their charge. Needless to say, many angels only lived for a short while.

"Does it taste alright?" Yuzuru nodded grateful, carefully placing more food into his mouth. The greasy texture of the bacon clashed with the softness of the egg, making Yuzuru yearn to spit the food out. However, he prioritized being a good guest before his own desires and swallowed with a hidden grimace.

"It's delicious, thank you." Javier smiled at him, his face bright and a tad bit bashful.

"Glad you like it! I'm not really good at cooking, to be honest." He laughed sheepishly. His laugh was warm and rich, immediately relaxing Yuzuru who took a tentative sip of the black liquid.

His eyes went wide at the taste of the drink, scalding bitterness enveloped his palate and he willed himself to down the mouthful of the foul liquid. After he swallowed, he couldn't hide the disgusted sputter which made Javier laugh even harder.

"You're supposed to put sugar and milk in it." He said with a soft chuckle, instead of following his advice, Yuzuru merely pushed the cup away from himself with a childlike pout.

They soon finished eating and after both men cleaned up the dishes, Yuzuru and Javier ended up sitting beside each other on the couch with the television on a random channel.

"So, are you going to tell me what's going on with you?" Javier asked, eyeing the young man questioningly.

"I have nowhere to go." Yuzuru admitted, bowing his head and letting his black hair cover his eyes.

"Why, did you get kicked out by your parents?" The Spaniard prodded, his mouth set in worried frown. Yuzuru shook his head solemnly, his eyes roamed the room, searchingly. With a sigh, he stood up and bit his lip before removing the shirt Javier had loaned to him.

"I don't have parents because I'm an angel." Yuzuru announced. He could tell from the confused look on Javier's face that the mortal didn't believe him, so in order to prove his existence as an angel, Yuzuru let his wings burst forth from his back.

Yuzuru's wings were pure white and soft to the touch, glittering in the mid morning sun and just long enough to cover the whole entirety of his back and then some. Javier gaped at him, his mouth open and eyes wide in shock as he took in the heavenly scene before him.

"I fell to the earth after the person I was supposed to be guarding jumped to their death. I can't go back to Heaven and I have nothing here in the human world." Javier nodded, still speechless. He stood up and brought a hand up to the beautiful wing, nearly touching it before drawing his hand back.

"Can I?" He asked softly, Yuzuru nodded.

Javier traced his fingertips along the length of Yuzuru's left wing, his touch gentle and careful of accidentally hurting the angelic being before him. The angel felt his skin prickle and his cheeks heat up, no human had ever touched him, nevermind so intimately and sweet.

"I never thought angels actually existed." Javier said absentmindedly, pressing the flat of his palm against the silky feathers which made Yuzuru shiver.

"Humans aren't supposed to know." The angel said, his eyes watching Javier's hands drift down to the bottom of his wing and stopping at a feather that looked most out of place. The feather itself was mostly ivory, aside from the bottom tip, which looked as if it had been burned and turned a sooty black.

"Are you alright?" The Spaniard asked, his finger gently caressing the marred feather. The angel offered him a crooked smile in return of his kindness.

"I'm dying." He said simply.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took soooo long, I had a bad bout of writers block along with life stuff happening. I'm not really all that happy with this chapter since I really had to force myself to finish it, but hopefully the next one will be a tad bit easier to finish! As for OH&L, it'll probably be a while until I update again :/
> 
> Also doesn't help that my word processor really sucks and doesn't work half the time, oh well.

"Javier, are you alright?" The Spaniard jumped slightly as his boss clapped him on the shoulder, his face undoubtedly concerned by Javier's sudden change in demeanor. The Spaniard was usually grinning ear to ear or cracking jokes to lighten the atmosphere, it was strange to see him so downtrodden, quiet, and spaced out.

"I'm fine." Javier assured with a strained smile, briefly looking up from his computer before returning his stoic gaze back to his desk.

"I take it you heard about the young women from Human Resources?" The Spaniard nodded, both Miki and Raya had messaged him about it when he came into work.

"It's a shame," Brian sighed, "I heard very wonderful things about Ms. Murakami. I know I am your boss, but if you need to talk to me, please feel free to do so."

The Spanish man nodded once again, already knowing he could never utter a word about what was truly bothering him.

No one could know about the beautiful seraph currently sleeping in Javier's bed, his skin growing paler and his wings slowly turning black. It was horrific to witness such a thing happen, Javier felt as if what Yuzuru was going through was something no human had the right to lay their eyes upon. Yuzuru's fate was barbaric, yet his existence was still beautifully splendid. Each blackened feather was just as awe inducing as its ivory counterparts, even when the cursed feathers detached itself from Yuzuru's wings and fluttered gently onto the floor where it crumpled into dust, Javier found the sight strangely beguiling.

"Javi?" Javier blinked and returned his eyes to his boss, his concerned scowl even deeper than before.

"I can tell it's bothering you. She lived just down the street from you right? Maybe you should head home? You can submit your financial analysis from your laptop, so just go ahead and get going." Brian patted his back sympathetically. Javier wanted to thank him, knowing that any other boss would most likely tell him to suck it up and go back to work.

"I...Thank you, Brian." He was sincere in his thanks, the thought of being away from the angel in his darkest time was killing him. What if he returned to a pile of dust scattered on his bed? Javier felt his stomach churn.

"No worries." Brian said, dismissing his subordinate with a wave of his hand. Javier gratefully gathered his things and left the building. On his way home, he avoided his usual route. Even though Kanako Murakami's death wasn't the most pressing matter on his mind, he still felt horrible for the woman. How much pain had she been feeling? Javier couldn't even begin to imagine.

Javier passed through the small park from before, his mouth twinging into a small smile as he took in the scene of children playing and running through the grass while their mothers watched on and talked among themselves, occasionally chiding their children for playing too roughly.

"Sir?" The Spaniard snapped his attention from the children to an older woman who was standing beside a small food cart. She smiled at him warmly before pressing two small white cardboard boxes into his hands and shook her head when Javier offered to pay her.

"It's Hagi no Tsuki, a special treat you can only find here in Sendai. I think every foreigner should try it when they visit!" The woman gushed, pushing a strand of graying hair behind her ear and grinning up at the Spaniard proudly.

"You look like you're rushing home to someone important." She said kindly which made Javier flush in pleased embarrassment. He bowed his head and thanked her profusely in Japanese before waving goodbye with the Hagi no Tsuki in his hands.

Once home, Javier felt his stomach lurch in fear. He dreaded seeing the withered feathers and the telltale shimmering dust that been accumulating in Javier's apartment since the angel had first arrived. The oppressive silence that entrenched the apartment also did not abate the Spanish man's trepidation.

"Yuzuru?" He called out and hearing nothing in return.

"Javi." It was faint, but that was enough for Javier to kick off his shoes and pad into the bedroom where Yuzuru was laying under the blankets. Fallen feathers were scattered haphazardly around the bed posts, the sight of them turned Javier's relieved smile into a hidden downturn of his lips.

"How are you doing?" The Spaniard asked, turning around briefly to put the Hagi no Tsuki onto the nightstand before divesting himself of his work blazer and slipping under the covers beside Yuzuru.

"I'm fine." Yuzuru whispered, turning onto his side so that he could face Javier. The angel brought a frail hand up to Javier's cheek and caressed it so gently in his palm that it made the Spaniard tear up. Javier placed his larger hand on top of Yuzuru's and leaned into the soft touch, feeling extremely lucky but infinitely cursed as well.

"You don't have to pretend around me, Yuzuru." Javier said, his free hand tracing the area around the angel's red rimmed eye. Those words seemed to break the internal dam the angel had built within himself; he turned himself away from Javier and sobbed into his hands. The Spaniard gingerly turned the angel back towards him and hugged Yuzuru tightly to his chest. The angel continued to sob, his frail frame shaking due to the exertion of his violent cries. Unbeknownst to Yuzuru, Javier was shedding silent tears of his own while burying his face in the angel's soft black hair. His strong hands comfortingly patted and rubbed the angel's wings, humming a soft tune his mother would sing to him before bed. After a long while, Yuzuru's sobs subsided into small hiccups.

"Here," Javier said while handing the angel a small box of Hagi no Tsuki. The angel took it, his face questioning but otherwise saying nothing.

"It might make you feel better, at least for a little bit." Yuzuru nodded and opened the box, seeing a small sponge cake. After inspecting it for a moment, he took a tentative bite.

"It's delicious!" He said enthusiastically and truthfully. The sponge cake was soft, mildly sweet, and yielding to the much sweeter and smooth cream inside. Without saying another word, Yuzuru took another bite and another after that until he was left with the empty box and a pouty face.

"You have some cream on your face." Javier laughed, he swiped his thumb over the corner of the angel's mouth, gathering a small amount of cream. However, before he was able to bring it to his mouth, Yuzuru grabbed Javier's hand and brought his thumb to his soft lips.

"Javi is bad, you were going to take my sweet away from me." Yuzuru playfully scolded before licking the cream off of the Spaniard's thumb, oblivious to Javier's reddening face.

"In-In that case, you should take mine." Javier shakily handed over the other box to which Yuzuru practically snatched it out of his hands greedily before pausing in mid opening of the sweets box.

"It's not fair for Javi." The angel said, attempting to hand the box back to Javier.

"Don't worry about it Yuzu, I'm not really fond of sweets anyway." Yuzuru shook his head, disbelieving in Javier's words.

"Let's share." The angel said, already halving the sponge cake carefully with his fingers. He held up Javier's portion with nimble fingers and pressed it against the Spaniard's lips.

"Open wide," he giggled and popped the sweet into a blushing Javier's mouth.

"S'good." Javier mumbled, not bothering to hide his flushed face from the angel.

"So, what's it like? Being a human?" Yuzuru asked after taking a small bite from his portion of the Hagi no Tsuki, savoring the flavor instead of wolfing it down like before.

"Well...It's okay, I guess? It's not like I've ever been anything else." Javier laughed, Yuzuru furrowed his brow in thought for a moment.

"Can a human do anything they want?" Javier nodded.

"For the most part, yes. As long as it's not harming anyone." 'Or breaking the law' he amended in his mind. Yuzuru nodded sagely, taking in the information with a thoughtful look.

"What's it like being an angel?" Javier couldn't help but ask, the curiosity was eating away at him.

"Angels serve only one purpose; to protect the person we are destined to bring to heaven. If the person dies too soon or they do bad things, then we fail and die." The angel said, his face taking on a melancholic expression.

"Who was she?"

"I've watched over Kana ever since she was born, she was a really great kid!" Yuzuru gushed, his smile bursting forth from the memory of his charge.

"You really would have liked her if you met her! She was funny and smart, but she was really sensitive..." Javier wrapped an arm around the angel and let Yuzuru lay his head on his shoulder.

"It's okay. I know that if she knew someone as wonderful as you was watching over her, she'd be really happy." Yuzuru nodded, leaning into the Spaniard's comforting touch.

"I have question for Javi, now." He said, turning his head to face Javier and flashing a bashful grin.

"What is it?"

"When I would watch Kanako, she would always talk about being in love with someone. What does love feel like?" The angel's cherubic cheeks were tinged a soft, rosy pink and his black bangs covered his eyes shyly.

"Love is the feeling of wanting to kiss and hug someone for the rest of your life, no matter what, you will always hold someone you love close to your heart." Javier answered, unsure if an angel could grasp a concept so abstract that even left some humans stumped.

"Based on that, do you think angels can fall in love?" The Spanish man asked which earned him a hum from Yuzuru.

"I think it might be possible," Yuzuru said before chuckling to himself and whispering something Javier didn't quite catch.

"What was that?" He asked while poking the angel's ticklish side.

"I said I think I've been in the human world for too long." Yuzuru said, hiding his face away from Javier's searching eyes.

"Why's that?" The Spaniard pressed.

"I've fallen in love with a kind man who brings me food even though I don't need to eat and holds me even though we just met." The angel confessed, letting Javier's hand tip his chin upwards so their eyes could meet.

"As the man who brings you food even though you don't need to eat and holds you even though we just met, that makes me really happy to hear." Javier murmured before leaning his head down and pressing a soft kiss onto the angel's plush lips.

"Another?" Yuzuru asked, biting his lips and batting his long eyelashes. Javier gulped, Yuzuru looked anything but pure with his pouty lips and half lidded eyes. It was driving Javier crazy.

"Fine." He whispered, bringing their faces closer into a sweet meeting of lips.

"More." The angel demanded, grasping onto Javier's shoulders and pulling the Spaniard against him, forcing him to deepen the kiss.

"Yuzuru..." Javier breathed as leaned his forehead against Yuzuru's after they had pulled away from the kiss.

"Javi, I want to do it. The thing humans do when they're in love, I want to try it. Please?" Yuzuru half-begged while pawing at Javier's button down and grinning with unrestrained delight when Javier quickly undid his shirt and tossed it off of the bed and onto the floor.

Yuzuru stared, shaking hands coming up to trace Javier's once hidden muscles. He averted his silver eyes shyly, his body pliant and willingly letting the human divest him of the sleeping shirt and revealing pale, flawless skin.

"Are you sure about this, Yuzu?" The angel's heart quickened at the sound of his nickname rolling from the Spaniard's tongue so sweetly, dripping with honeyed affection and lustful fondness.

"I have never been surer." Yuzuru whispered, leaning forward and burying his face against the human's chest. Javier wrapped his arms around the angel tightly, as if his earthly hold on him would keep the angel from fading away. The angel clutched at Javier's shoulders while enjoying the feeling of his nails burying red crescents into the Spanish man's skin, having never felt so at home in his short life.

Before long, Yuzuru found himself flat on his back with his milky thighs parted, trembling and flushed while gasping in a valiant effort to funnel more oxygen into his mortalized lungs. The arousal evident on his red cheeks was overwhelming to the virginal being, he peered down to the human between his legs who was suckling him so fiercely yet caressing his body like a vestal treasure.

"Habi," Yuzuru panted, threading his pianist fingers into Javier's head of curls and tugging in a bid to release the pent up pressure inside of his quaking body.

"Not so hard, querido." Javier pulled off to chastise, a loving laugh escaped his lips as he took in the completely wrecked expression his angel was presenting to him. It made his blood roar in his ears just to think that he was the only being, human or angelic, to see Yuzuru so undone.

"More...please." The angel begged, jerking his hips up in an effort to ease the arousal laying heavily against his pelvis.

"I love seeing you so needy." Javier sighed before pressing a soft kiss against Yuzuru's collarbone and returning his attention to the angel's rosy sex.

"Hm! It feels so," Yuzuru groaned, cutting himself off with a bite of the side of his hand, quieting himself as he spasmed. Javier dutifully swallowed around him, taking as much as he could before pulling off with an audibly and lewd 'pop' then moving up Yuzuru's body and kissing the panting angel on his kiss-abused lips.

"Claim me." Was all Yuzuru had to say to unleash the inner beast Javier had kept in check up until that moment. He roughly turned the angel over so that he was on his knees and his hands were pressed against the wooden headboard; Javier reached over to his nightstand and pulled out the lube and popping the cap open in one deft motion.

"It's going to sting a bit, okay?" He warned, leaning down and nipping the skin on the angel's lower back before pressing the flat of his tongue against the mark reverently.

While Yuzuru was distracted, the Spaniard coated his fingers with the slick substance then pressed his forefinger against the tight ring of muscles until they gave way. He moved his finger in and out, then added another while continuing his ministrations.

"How is it?" Javier asked, trying to invade Yuzuru as gently as possible.

"It's fine." Yuzuru bit out, his face wincing slightly from the splendid pain. Javier continued moving his fingers in and out until the angel was significantly more relaxed. He added the third finger and his most intimate self delighted in the shrill cry he elicited from the angel.

"Habi please," the angel whimpered, pressing himself back against those probing fingers searchingly. The human half-smiled, removing his fingers and slicking himself up then pressing into Yuzuru's fluttering opening.

The angel cried out from the intrusion, pressing his panting mouth against the pillow in an effort to stifle the sounds he never knew he could make. Moisture gathered at the corner of his widened eyes, pupils blown in carnal arousal. He truly was becoming more human.

Javier stilled once he bottomed out, the sight of Yuzuru hungrily swallowing all of him was making him lightheaded and the sounds the angel was so desperately trying to conceal was making it extremely difficult for Javier to keep from thrusting forward into the sweet tightness. The human took the opportunity to let his hands roam the expanse of flawless skin beneath him; one hand gingerly toying with the feathers of the wings Yuzuru had folded against his upper back and the other disappearing underneath in order to palm the angel's most intimate part of himself.

"Habi, Habi, Habi!" Yuzuru breathed, a wanton prayer that Javier understood as his permission to move and alleviate some of the pressure that was bubbling up between them. He thrusted in and out as gently as he could until the angel matched his pace, his cries and whimpers increasing in frequency and volume. Yuzuru threw his head back, his mouth in a perfect soundless 'o' and his bangs plastered onto his forehead due to the exertion. Javier leaned forward and craned the angel's head to the side so he could kiss him, his tongue being added to the mix of lips and teeth so that he could properly tease the angel trapped in his embrace.

"Turn around," Javier said, pulling away for a moment so that he could help Yuzuru flip over onto his back and pushing back in. Yuzuru locked his arms around Javier's neck while doing the same with his ankles around the Spaniard's waist, holding tightly and refusing to let go as his lover pounded into him while mouthing against the side of the angel's neck.

"I think I'm-!" Yuzuru yelled, his body going rigid as Javier felt the telltale stickiness of the angel's release upon his fingers. The angel gazed up at the human, a sheen of sweat glazed over his face and pink cheeks burning brightly along with a soft and sated smile painted a breathtaking picture for Javier.

The human held just as tightly to Yuzuru as he finished, subconsciously fearful of the angel slipping away from him in this intimate moment. He cradled the angel's face between his much larger hands, wiping away the tears of post-coital arousal and the tears of longing for more time together with his thumbs. Javier's touch was just as longing as he let his fingertips trace every fine line and detail of Yuzuru's face, committing it to memory so as to never forget. His fingers finally resting against the angel's red lip before replacing them with his own lips, hands resting against Yuzuru's increasingly hollow cheeks. Yuzuru smiled up at him once Javier had pulled away, then placed his own smaller hands over Javier's, both men enjoying the sensation of each other's hands.

"I love you." Yuzuru said, leaning up and pressing another quick kiss upon Javier's nose.

"I love you too, Yuzuru." The human replied, removing his hands and leaving the bed momentarily to retrieve a damp towel and wiping his angel clean of his essence. After cleaning up, he returned to the bed and pulled Yuzuru flush up against him, savoring the feeling of the smaller angel's body pressed close, safe and warm.

~

Yuzuru awoke late in the night to a sound apparently only he could hear, as Javier was still snoring beside him, his strong arm wrapped around the angel possessively. As gently as possible, the angel unraveled himself from his lover's hold and quietly tiptoed into the living room where he was met by a shimmering glow much like that of Shoma's glimmering presence.

"Show yourself." Yuzuru demanded in his ancient angelic language. Another angelic being in the form of a man in his late twenties materialized before the dying angel, his face dark and stance defensive.

"Patrick." Yuzuru greeted warmly, trying his best to appear disarming and genial.

"Look, I'm not here for a courtesy visit." Patrick immediately said, waving his hand dismissively in the face of Yuzuru's greeting.

"Why are you here then Patrick?" The sleep mussed angel asked, crossing his arms in front of himself while shifting from foot to foot.

"You need to stay away from Javier, what you're doing to him isn't right." Patrick accused, black eyes flaming with barely restrained indignation.

"What do you mean? I'm not doing anything?!" Yuzuru bit back, taking a step away from the enraged angel as it didn't feel safe to be so near Patrick in his state.

"This relationship you two have going on! Don't you understand how detrimental it could be on Javier? He could kill himself because of your death, or are you so shortsighted that you didn't see that as a possibility?" Patrick snarled, Yuzuru averted his gaze, just the thought of Javier doing something of the sort made him feel sick. It wasn't right, he knew, Javier was someone who wouldn't even entertain the thought of something like that.

"He would never, Patrick." The pure angel shook his head with a strained laugh.

"And what if he does? You, of all angels, knows what happens to me if he does." The words stung, but Yuzuru understood completely what Patrick meant. He wouldn't wish his fate on any angel, friend or foe.

"Like I said, it would be best for him if you just left." He said, trying to verbally beat his point into Yuzuru's head. The other angel bowed his head, tears threatening to spill over and onto his cheeks. He clenched his fists in determination; he had never felt something so powerful, so all encompassing. He wasn't about to give it up so easily.

"No." Yuzuru shook his head, standing his ground with a no-nonsense glint in his silver eyes.

"What?" Patrick challenged, looming over the fallen angel menacingly.

"No. I refuse. Wouldn't it be even worse for Javier if I just disappeared without saying anything? I'm not going to do that to him." Patrick regarded him with an unreadable expression before jerking his head upwards in acknowledgment of somebody behind Yuzuru.

"Yuzu, what's going on?" Javier asked, confusion evident on his face despite his sleepy demeanor. Patrick spared another glare at Yuzuru before gliding forward and hovering before Javier.

"I'm Patrick, your assigned Guardian Angel." Patrick said as he introduced himself. Javier looked like he was about to say something, but was immediately cut off by his guardian angel.

"Javier, give me your hand." The guardian demanded, offering his own hand to the Spaniard.

"Why?" Patrick tsked but resigned himself to explaining what he had on his mind to Javier, nevertheless.

"You're going to make a pact with me, the terms are as follows; you will live your life until its natural end, no more and definitely no less. Even after Yuzuru dies." Patrick said pointedly, the last part making both Javier and Yuzuru cringe.

"Is that it?" Javier asked, crossing his arms in front of himself.

"Pretty much." Patrick said coolly.

"And what if I don't agree?" The human questioned, moving to stand beside Yuzuru protectively.

"I'll kill Yuzuru where he stands." The glimmering angel said matter of factly, gesturing to the golden sword that was strapped to his belt discreetly. Javier frowned and stuck out his arm, Yuzuru bit his lip and shook his head.

"Javi, you don't have to agree to anything Patrick says just for me." The human shook his head and took Patrick's hand into his.

"I'm not going to let him kill you, Yuzu." Javier said simply, watching in rapt attention as golden bonds snaked around their joined arms, constricting so tightly that Javier thought they would crush his arm in their splendor.

"Do you agree to the terms of this heavenly pact?" Patrick asked, eyes narrowing as if to dare Javier into backing out.

"I agree." The golden bonds pulsated in a blinding light before sinking into Patrick and Javier's arms painlessly. Patrick let go of the human's hand before preparing to take his leave by unfurling his beautiful wings.

"Wait," Yuzuru said in their ancient tongue. Patrick casted him a questioning look before pinning his wings against his back.

"Javi, can I speak to Patrick for a moment?" After a moment of hesitation, Javier nodded and disappeared back into the bedroom.

"Why did you insist on the pact? You know Javier isn't going to live a naturally long life anyway." Yuzuru inquired, observing Patrick closely. Patrick shrugged, saying nothing for the moment.

"I don't want to end up with a fate like yours, Yuzuru. I know it sounds cruel, but I didn't work this hard just to end up as a fallen angel." The fallen angel nodded in bitter understanding. Before Yuzuru could ask any more questions, Patrick exploded into a brilliant shower of lights, leaving a shallow darkness in his place.

Yuzuru couldn't help but dwell on the star-crossed nature of his love between Javier and himself. Yet, he knew that their souls would meet again in a place that held no stars, where they could be together without worrying of being ripped apart from each other prematurely.

He looked forward to it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get ready guys, these feels are on overload for this chapter!  
> Thanks for reading! I'm really glad that I finally finished at least one of my Yuzuvier fics! Plus I really like this one too! I had been playing around with an angel au for several fandoms, but I'm really happy that I decided on Yuzuvier! 
> 
> Once again, thank you all for reading my story, I know that it took me literally forever to get this one done, but I hope you all enjoy it!

Yuzuru was awakened from his slumber by a quick kiss on the cheek by Javier, he smiled sleepily at the human and reached his arms upwards in a gesture for a hug.

"I'll see you in a couple of hours," Javier said, embracing the frail angel tightly before letting go reluctantly.

"I'll be here when you get back." Yuzuru replied. His voice was hushed, a gentle whisper but a hint of reassurance helped Javier nod and leave the apartment. However, the feeling of dread was steadily growing within his chest. The last thing Javier wanted was to come home to a disappeared angel.

After an hour since the Spaniard's departure to work, Yuzuru was awoken once more by a glimmering light. Bright and intense, but without heat. Through the glimmer, he could make out Shoma's concerned face; once cherubic cheeks were now sunken in and his own feathers looked ruffled.

"Shoma." Yuzuru called out, a small smile on his face. He had promised to himself to never show weakness to his junior, even before all of this had happened he had never shown a bad side of himself to Shoma.

"Yuzuru..." The brightness disappeared from around Shoma, being replaced by the dullness of Javier's bedroom.

"Has it been three days already?" The fallen angel questioned with a light tone and playful expression.

"Four, Keiji nearly killed himself running into the road yesterday." The shorter angel said, his voice monotone yet somehow sad.

"You should...return to him." A racking cough punctuated Yuzuru's sentence and made Shoma cringe. Yuzuru quickly wiped the black liquid on his palm on his shirt, not bothering to hide it from the younger angel.

"I will...I just had to make sure you were still alive." The older angel shook his head with a small laugh.

"I'm existing, not living, at this point. Even then, I'm existing beside someone that I...Someone that I love. This is all I can dare to ask God for." Shoma's face fell, his sullen eye filling with the glint of tears. He wiped at his face with his palm roughly, trying to shake the melancholy enveloping him. Yuzuru himself felt the sharp ache of pain, deep within his heart. He never wanted to make Shoma worry over him. He never, in a million years, thought that he would be the cause of Shoma's tears. It hurt all over to know that he was. To traumatize such a diligent and hard working angel, the purest of any Yuzuru had known, was a crime all upon itself.

"Shoma, don't cry for me. I'm not something you should cry over." It was a selfish request, the dying angel knew.

"Why do you always say that? Don't you see how much you mean to me?! I grew up with you, looked up to you, and now I have to watch you wither away and die! I never..." His voice died in his throat, instead overtaken by quiet sobs.

"Shoma..." Yuzuru started off softly, before flexing his balding wings and carefully running his fingers through the blackened feathers and finding a single white one in the midst of all the inky black. He plucked it from his wings with barely a flinch.

"Here. I want you to have a part of me. You won't be here when I pass, but I will always be with you like this." He smiled sweetly at the crying angel. Shoma blinked, the tears silently pouring down his face. He floated forward and took the lone feather into his hands, gently caressing it and in awe of Yuzuru's actions.

"I will keep it with me, forever." Shoma promised, his eyes determined and face set.

"Not forever." Yuzuru chided lightly.  
"Keep it until you can live with the idea that I'm gone." Shoma nodded, his throat too tight with emotion to say anything else.

"Forever then," Shoma sent a watery smile to his senior, which earned him a good natured roll of the eyes from Yuzuru.

"Honestly, you young angels are so dramatic nowadays." They both laughed, eventually falling into a somber silence.

"I think I should go." The younger angel murmured, his body language communicating the exact opposite to Yuzuru.

"Don't worry. I know it won't hurt." Yuzuru assured, knowing full well what Shoma was worried about.

"I just can't wrap my head around never seeing you again. We'll never meet up and complain about Kaneko and Keiji...We'll never laugh at dumb jokes ever again...I don't want to think that this is the last time I'll see you." Despite his inner strength, Yuzuru felt tears well up in his own eyes.

"It won't be. I promise that we'll meet again. Somehow, some way...We'll see each other and do those things like old times, okay? I promise with my entire soul. At least, one day, we will meet." Shoma nodded sadly. After all, Yuzuru never broke his promises.

"We will." Shoma agreed. He stared at Yuzuru for one long moment before disappearing in a flash of brilliance, forever searing the image of Yuzuru into his mind, never to be forgotten.

  
~

  
It wasn't long after Shoma's visit that Javier had come back home, his arms full of reports and graphs with unintelligible facts and figures. He dropped them without a care at the bedroom door and instead crawled into bed, enveloping the angel into a warm hug. Yuzuru didn't speak, he let Javier nestle his face into the black hair at his neck and reveled in the warmth that was the Spaniard's body heat.

Neither spoke as Javier validated the angel's presence. He was really alive, in his arms, still breathing. After a moment, Javier leaned upwards and planted a longing kiss on Yuzuru's cheek.

"Was I away for long?" Yuzuru shook his head.  
"No, work is important. You should have stayed longer." Javier laughed while snuggling up to Yuzuru.

"And miss out on this? No thanks." Yuzuru sent a fake disapproving glance which dissolved into peels of laughter as Javier tickled him.

"Javi no," he whined before devolving into a coughing fit. Immediately, Javier apologized and backed off. He let Yuzuru gain control over his coughing before returning to his place at the angel's side.

Without meaning to, Javier was so comfortable that he fell into a dreamless sleep. His arms were wrapped around the angel's body, holding him protectively as if he could keep Yuzuru's death at bay. The angel curled into the human's embrace, nuzzling his face against Javier's chest and sighing contentedly. He wished to stay like that forever, with the person he loved so desperately.

When Javier awoke, he was met by the content face of the angel that had changed his life in only one week. Yuzuru's cheeks were sunken in and his skin was impossibly pale, yet he smiled brightly to the human laying beside him.

"Good morning." He whispered, voice hoarse yet somehow still musical and so warm it hurt Javier's heart just to hear it. It was night, the moon shone brightly through the window, but Javier didn't care to correct the angel.

"Morning beautiful," the Spaniard chuckled, hiding the hollow sadness he felt deep inside of his chest. He believed that the angel only deserved smiles and laughter for the rest of his short life, there was no room for longing glances or sad expressions.

"Is there anymore Hagi no Tsuki left?" Yuzuru asked, trying to sit up against the headboard but wincing from the exertion.

"I can go and get some for you." Javier offered while helping Yuzuru sit up, gingerly lifting the angel up. It was extremely worrying to feel how brittle the angel's bones were becoming, Javier made a mental note to be even more careful when handling the sickly young angel.

"It's fine! I want you to stay close to me. Besides, we can get some together tomorrow." Yuzuru grinned and winked, ignoring the faltering smile on Javier's face. Both men knew that a tomorrow together was never promised by fate.

"Sure, you'd love the park during the day. There's a lot of little kids running around and people selling Hagi no Tsuki, it's so warm and the pond is pretty." Yuzuru nodded and leaned his head against Javier's shoulder, his breathing becoming more labored but his words were calm.

"I think I would really love to see it someday with the person I love the most." He murmured, turning his head to kiss the Spaniard's shoulder gently.

"It would be the perfect day. We could have a picnic and sit under the trees, watch everyone go about their business and just talk for hours without caring about anything. Does that sound good?" Javier asked with a smile, completely unaware of the tears streaming down his cheeks and onto the comforter.

"It sounds amazing." Yuzuru whimpered, voice strained but sincere in his adoration of Javier's fantasy.

"Are you okay?" The Spanish man asked quietly, bringing his hand up to brush Yuzuru's bangs away from his eyes. The angel lolled his head against the human's hand, seemingly not having the strength to keep it up any longer.

"I'm tired, Javi." The angel sighed, his hand weakly reaching over to grasp Javier's.

"Go to sleep. I'll wake you up." Javier whispered, his words wavering slightly but still comforting.

"Promise?" The human squeezed Yuzuru's hand tightly and consolingly.

"I love you so much, of course I promise, Yuzuru." The black haired angel nodded and let his head drop down onto Javier's chest.

Javier held his breath for a long moment, his heart breaking into a million pieces as he felt the angel's grip on his hand slacken and his chest stop rising.

A peaceful expression spread across Yuzuru's face, his lips somehow upturning slightly into a small smile.

The Spaniard closed his eyes, letting himself enjoy the feeling of having his beloved in his arms for one last time.

The light sound of wind chimes reverberated through the bedroom and a soft breeze made Javier open his eyes and look down to where Yuzuru was once in his arms.

Instead of the black haired angel, there was a medium sized white feather with an inky black bottom tip. Javier took the soft feather into his hand and held it close to his heart, as he knew that this was the only evidence that an unfortunate angel named Yuzuru had lived and loved him. When he relaxed his grip, he could feel the feather slowly dissolve into a glittering dust.

He opened his palm and soberly watched the dust drift away, further dissolving into nothingness.

  
~

  
The chilly air from the indoor rink was making the Spaniard sniffle; he wiped his nose with a tissue that his coach had given him and hastily threw it into the bin before quickly unlacing his skates and stuffing them into his bag.

"Same time as today and try to come in on time, alright Javier?" Brian scolded as he gathered his bag from the same bench Javier was sitting on.

"Got it, don't worry." Javier replied, making sure to shoot his coach a winning smile before slipping out of the locker room and into the hallway that led to the outside of the cricket club.

"Habi!" He turned and came face to face with Yuzuru, the grinning teenager eagerly handed a water bottle over to his friend and offered to accompany his friend to the entrance.

"Thanks, you know I can take you home." Javier offered, Yuzuru shook his head apologetically.

"Mother picking me up." The Spaniard nodded, the choppy English was endearing and Javier was proud to notice how quickly the Japanese teenager had picked up on the language while it took himself a while to learn.

As they walked, Javier couldn't help but reflect on the last couple of months that he and the young man had known each other. Yuzuru had made it clear that he came to TCC for the quad salchow, yet when both skaters had met in competition...There was something pulling them together.

They immediately clicked and fell into step with one another, it was if they had known each other for a lifetime rather just a few moments. Javier could tell that even Yuzuru had felt it, as the younger man had jumped slightly when they shook hands. A feeling that the Spaniard could only explain as familiarity raced through them, knocking them off kilter and readjusted their orbits to one another.

Ever since Yuzuru stepped foot in the Cricket Club, they had been practically glued to the hip and Javier was quite alright with that.

They walked out into the summer heat, even for Canada it was sunny and warm. The vegetation around the building was in bloom and Yuzuru glanced at the small beehive a little ways away from the entrance.

"Afraid of bees?" Javier asked as they walked past it to the parking lot. Yuzuru shook his head with a sweet smile, what Javier had mistook for fear was fascination.

"Love them. So bright and...happy? Happy." The Spaniard smiled and stopped to watch the bees along with Yuzuru.

"Happy," Javier echoed. After a moment, they continued walking until the Spaniard stopped once again. He bent over and picked up a medium sized white feather. He turned it over in his hands, wondering to himself about what kind of bird this feather could have come from. Maybe a humming bird of some sort? He shook his head. It was far too big to be a hummingbird's feather.

"Yuzu, do you know what kind of bird has this type of feather?" Yuzuru stopped and analyzed the feather in Javier's hand. He furrowed his eyebrows, perplexed and confused. Eventually, he shook his head.

"Maybe Tenshi, you know, angel." He joked before resuming his trek to the parking lot where his mother was waiting for him. Javier stood still while holding the feather up to the sun. 'Maybe it is from an angel', he thought before gingerly placing the feather in his training bag and on top of his white skates.

"Hey, wait up for me Yuzu!" He called out and hurried along the cement path towards Yuzuru.

"Wow, even in this lifetime Javier is an idiot." Patrick replied, but his voice held no malice.

"Maybe, but I have a feeling that this is the right lifetime." Shoma said happily while watching the two skaters laugh and joke around with each other.

"We should probably get back to our assignments, Shooms. It's not good to be away from them for too long." The younger angel nodded, his eyes still locked on the retreating forms of Javier and Yuzuru.

"You wish you didn't give him the feather, right?" Patrick asked as he stretched his wings. Shoma shook his head and stood up from his place perched on the roof, above the beehive.

"No. Yuzuru kept his promise, so I had to keep mine." Shoma said, turning towards Patrick and smiling brightly with no traces of sadness to be found.

"Well, I guess I'm glad to see Javier's soul doing well too." The older angel admitted.

"Yes, everything is as it should be." With that said, both angels disappeared and returned to their respective charges. Both angelic beings had the utmost faith in Yuzuru and Javier, and only checked up on them every once in a while.


End file.
